Will I Ever
by SingleGlassRose
Summary: After Kagome's death, Inuyasha and Kikyou have gotten together. Would they ever know her spirit is always hovering by? When she is offered another chance to live, will she accept it?
1. Prologue

Hey!!!!!!!!!!! ^^;; This is my second fanfic ever! I really hope you enjoy it!!!!!! If you don't............ -_- I honestly tried my best. Don't forget to review after you're done! ^_~ Let's go!  
  
Disclaimer: ...........I do not own Inuyasha.. The great Rumiko Takahashi does..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ((Kagome's POV))  
  
::Prologue::  
  
My heart clenches when I realize that you are crying. Crying. For me. I reach out weakly and stroke your face, feeling the hot streaks under my hand.  
  
"Don't cry Inuyasha." I whisper. You shake your head and hold my free hand tightly.  
  
"Kagome, you're gonna be alright." You say desperately. But I can see the doubt in your eyes. I was going to die. "You're gonna be alright."  
  
I smile wanly and sigh. Soft footsteps told me that it was Sango and Miroku. I look away from your face and see the sorrow-filled faces of my friends.  
  
"Kagome-chan..." Sango says. Miroku swiftly wraps an arm around my best friend and hugs her closely. Shippo leaps from Sango's arms and to my side.  
  
"Mommy. You aren't gonna die, are you?" The small kitsune asked me. I smile and looked into his sad bright-green eyes.  
  
"Of coarse not, Shippo-chan. My spirit will always live with you." I said quietly. My voice was growing weaker with each breath I took.  
  
"Kagome." I turn my head from the scene of my best friends crying. "Kagome, you are NOT going to die."  
  
"Inuyasha... I love you." I whisper. I see your beautiful eyes soften, and you lean your head to my ear.  
  
"I love you too, Kagome. Always."  
  
Your grip on my hand tightens. Those words. Those words I have always longed to hear. I feel my heart slow gradually, black pricked at the sides of my vision.  
  
"Kagome. Don't leave me!" Your eyes. Those golden hue orbs I have grown to love so much was filled with sadness, determination, and... Love.  
  
"KAGOME, DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!"  
  
The last words buried into my heart. I had the sudden urge to stay alive. I didn't want to die!  
  
"DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" I wanted badly to heed your words. Truly.  
  
"I don't want to die..." A voice whispers determinately when my eyes flutter close. I realize it was my own voice. "I don't want to die..."  
  
I feel your hot breath against my face as your lips touched mine softly for the last time.  
  
'I love you Inuyasha..'  
  
"I love you, Kagome.." Your voice fades as the relieving blackness closed around me...  
  


* * *

  
;_; Isn't that sad............? Anyway............That's it for the prologue! PLEASE REVIEW AND CONTINUE TO CHAPTER 1! (o^_^o) Arigoto!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Yay, thanks for coming back! Do you like my fanfic so far? ^^;; I see.. you want to read Chapter 1, and not my nonsense, right? Okay, geeeeeeze.. JK. Okay, let's go.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... -sob-  
  


* * *

  
::Chapter 1::  
  
"Inuyasha!" A voice called. Inuyasha turns and looked toward the forest. Kikyou runs forward, smiling broadly. I watch as the hanyou smiled and caught the miko in his open arms.  
  
I couldn't help but feel pangs of jealousy.  
  
"Inuyasha, I missed you!" She cried happily. Inuyasha laughed and kissed her passionately.  
  
"But you only left for about ten minutes!" Kikyou giggled like a schoolgirl and slapped his arm playfully.  
  
"I know."  
  
I shake my head in disgust. When I had died, Kikyou had her soul returned. The miko was no longer the cold soul I knew, but a gentle woman who was loved by the villagers.  
  
I decide to leave Inuyasha and Kikyou some time alone, and wondered to another cottage not far from his.  
  
"Mommy!" I freeze, and turned in the direction of the voice.  
  
"Shippo?" I said, only to be greatly disappointed. It was not Shippo, but Kadiri. Kadiri was barely three years old. She had short dark brown hair that was tied back into a low ponytail, and large curious magenta eyes.  
  
A Tajiya stepped from the cottage door and swept her daughter into a hug. A familiar monk stepped beside her and tickled his daughter's chin.  
  
"Poppa, stowry time?" Kadiri asked. The Houshi paused and looked at his wife for an answer.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes Miroku, story time." The family walked into the cottage. I peeked in through one of the windows behind the house.  
  
"Mommy, I want a stowry 'bout Kagome." Kadiri begged. Sango smiled sadly and began-  
  
I quickly floated away from the cottage, not wanting to hear. Sango and Miroku often told their daughter about our adventures, some that I did not wish to hear.  
  
*  
  
"I love you, Kikyou."  
  
I clenched my fists tightly as I hear the audible words. Inuyasha and Kikyou were sitting on the porch.. Kikyou was on Inuyasha's lap. Shippo sat in the old rocking chair next to them. Kikyou smiled.  
  
"Say that again, Inuyasha." She coos. I could feel the anger welling up inside. But anger could not replace the sadness that I felt inside. Those words... Those were the same words that he had said to me... but I was dying then.. This was different. Kikyou wasn't dying, Kikyou wasn't me.  
  
"I love you." He repeats quietly. Shippo, now beginning to be a pretty handsome kitsune, crinkled his nose in distaste.  
  
"Baka, I thought you loved Kagome." Shippo said clearly and loudly. I couldn't help but smile wanly.  
  
I saw Inuyasha freeze at the comment. Kikyou's jaw line twitched, and her dark eyes narrowed.  
  
Inuyasha glared at the kitsune, who glared back. Since 'that day', Shippo- chan had learned to be more brave, and independent.  
  
"Well... Kagome is dead, and Inuyasha loves me." Kikyou retorted stiffly. At that comment, I felt like shooting an arrow at her.  
  
Shippo's usually cheerful eyes flared dangerously.  
  
"No one could ever love you..." He hissed. "You are nothing but a doll baked from dirt, and bones. You could never be half as good Kagome."  
  
I felt proud of the kitsune. I know I might sound rude, but I have changed.. in so much different ways...  
  
I gasped as Kikyou suddenly raised her hand. Shippo flinched, I shut my eyes, expecting to hear the slap of skin against skin.  
  
"No!" Shippo and I both opened our eyes to see Inuyasha holding tightly to Kikyou's arm, preventing her to strike at Shippo.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kikyou protested sharply. Inuyasha's beautiful golden orbs narrowed, I could recognized the spark of irritation there.  
  
"No." He replied calmly. Too calmly. Kikyou's eye twitched, and she slowly lowered her hand.  
  
Shippo exhaled and gave a death glare over in the miko's direction. Unfortunately, Inuyasha saw it.  
  
"Shippo, go."  
  
"What? Why? I didn't do anything!" The kitsune crossed his arms stubbornly.  
  
"Go!" Inuyasha said harshly. Shippo jumped to his feet, muttering curse words that I never thought my little friend would say.  
  
I followed him... Just to make sure he was going to be okay. Call me protective, but I WAS once his surrogate mother...  
  
I glanced back once and quickly turned away.. Inuyasha and Kikyou were busy caught in a ardent kiss.  
  
Shippo walked proudly into the Inuyasha Forest. If I wasn't feeling so depressed, I would have laughed at the comical sight. Shippo was marching stiffly with his chest boasted forward, chin lifted high, his arms erectly by his side.  
  
I smiled. Shippo had grown so much. Everybody, everything, had changed- Sango lost her old temper, Miroku lost.. SOME of his perverted ways, they both had a cute daughter named Kadiri, and both Kirara and Kohaku lived under the same roof. Kaede was still up and about, but never seen hunting youkai anymore... and of coarse there's Kikyou, who's now alive- (I couldn't help but think that phrase bitterly) and about.  
  
Inuyasha... The hanyou I once knew had changed. After my death, I was surprised to see that Inuyasha lost most of his rudeness. No longer did he let his stubborn temper take over. He wasn't as serious as before, and I noticed that he began to appreciate life more.  
  
Is this the man I love? What has changed him? Was it when we defeated Naraku? Was it because of my... death? Was it when Kikyou came back to life? Was it when... he got married to Kikyou..? What?  
  
I was surprised when I saw Shippo stop in front of the Goshinboku Tree. He bright-green eyes studied the marks upon the tree. With his hand, he touched the bark gently. I watched as his hand ran over the mark. The mark that the arrow had left...  
  
"Kagome, I wish you were still here." I heard him whisper. "You don't know how much everybody misses you." The kitsune's word touched me. I shook my head as my vision grew bleary..  
  
"I know you might be mad that Inuyasha's with Kikyou now.. but.. I know he doesn't like to admit it, but I think Inuyasha still loves you."  
  
'No. No he doesn't. He doesn't care about me anymore... He loves Kikyou, and Kikyou only...'  
  
"I'm sorry..." Shippo's voice broke. I longed greatly to comfort him. To take him in my arms and rock him gently, to assure him that I was okay.  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't say bye to you..." His voice broke into a quiet sob. I touched my face slightly, suddenly realizing that I was crying.  
  
"I wish you realize how much I love you, mommy. Now you'll never know... because I never said it when you were dying, never said it when you were alive, never said it when you protected me. Never."  
  
Shippo finally collapsed at the roots of the Goshinboku. I rushed forward to help.. to my horror, my hand passed right through his shoulder.  
  
"I wish you were here, Kagome."  
  
I clenched my other hand tightly.  
  
"But I am, Shippo-chan." I whisper. "My spirit will always live with you, remember?"  
  
Silence fell upon the Inuyasha Forest. The winds shifted slightly, rustling the grass. Birds quieted their twittering... and I wondered why.  
  
Shippo lifted his head. I saw that his small face was streaked with tears. He looked around, eyes looking expectant and hopeful.  
  
"Kagome?" He called out. I gasped quietly, and backed several steps away.  
  
'Can he really hear me?'  
  
"Kagome? Kagome?" Shippo called louder and louder with each shout. "Kagome!? Kagome!?"  
  
"I'm right here, Shippo." I answer quietly.  
  
'Why am I being foolish? How can he hear me? I'm nothing but a spirit.. a ghost...'  
  
Shippo's ear twitched, and he turned in the direction of my voice... and froze.  
  
"Kagome..?" He breathed. My hand flew to my mouth, finally realizing he was staring straight at me...  
  


* * *

  
That was Chapter 1! The next chapter will be written in Shippo's POV. ^^;; Plz, plz, plz, plz review! Arigoto! Please read Chapter 2.........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

((Shippo's POV)) ::Chapter 2::  
  
"Kagome?" I repeated. "Is that you?"  
  
"Shippo... can you really see me?" The figure's melodious voice poured from her trembling lips. That voice... IT WAS KAGOME!  
  
Happiness swept through me, warming my body. I quickly swept away the wet streaks upon my face and nod.  
  
"Kagome! You're alive!" I run forward, throwing my arms open, expecting the warm embrace of her arms.  
  
I didn't.  
  
Instead... I passed right through.  
  
"Oh.. Shippo..." Kagome whispered sadly. She turned around and stared into my eyes. Her beautiful topaz eyes were filled with tears.  
  
I stared back. A cold feeling draped my body. This wasn't her! She couldn't be! The figure saw the horror in my eyes and backed away. Hot tears spilling from her eyes and onto her pale cheeks.  
  
"Shippo-chan. Can't you see..? I'm a ghost. Nothing but a lost spirit. I'm dead, remember..?" The barely audible words hung heavily in the tense air between us.  
  
That was when I realized that the ghost- 'Kagome,' was translucent. Her form was barely noticeable in the sun's rays. She was pale, and wispy. Though her topaz eyes were the same, and the shape, the voice, the looks... This impersonator was nothing like Kagome!  
  
"No! You can't be Kagome! You're not Kagome! Stop lying! Stop!" I couldn't take it anymore. I fled from the frightening scene, hoping never to see her again...  
  
* ((Inuyasha's POV))  
  
The sound of crying reached my sharp ears and I froze. Kikyou stopped also. An orange blur erupted out of the forestry.  
  
It was Shippo.  
  
Kikyou unfolded herself from my arms and stood up. Her face looking worried..  
  
'Worried about Shippo, for once.' The sudden bitter thought shocked me, and I wondered desperately why I could think such a thing.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" The kitsune's desperate voice called out. I stood up. The kitsune ran toward us, his usually cheerful eyes frightened.  
  
Shippo tried to dodge out of the miko's way, but that wasn't fast enough. Kikyou scooped the kitsune into her arms, ignoring his calls.  
  
"What's wrong, Shippo?" She crooned. "Tell mother what's wrong."  
  
"Inuyasha! I want Inuyasha! I-" Shippo stopped when Kikyou's words sunk in. I watched as his eyes sparked angrily.  
  
"Mother!? YOU CAN NEVER BE MY MOTHER! NOT EVEN MY SURRAGOTE MOTHER! YOU CAN NEVER REPLACE KAGOME- WHO IS THE ONLY MOMMY I HAVE!" The sharp words suddenly stopped, and a look of pure terror shadowed Shippo's face.  
  
A expression of hurt crossed Kikyou's face, and her gripped loosened. Shippo, seeing the advantaged, jumped into my arms.  
  
"Shippo! What the hell is the-" My wrath was suddenly interrupted by loud sobs. I couldn't help but feel frightened when Shippo's small body racked with every sob.  
  
I gently reached up and tried to loosen the kitsune's grasp around my neck.  
  
"Shippo, be quiet now.. Shippo, calm down.. Shhh." I said quietly. I looked up for Kikyou's support.  
  
My mate nodded and helped me escort the crying kitsune back into the house. A inaudible whisper that I could only hear stung my ears as I sat down in a chair-  
  
"Kagome.. That couldn't be Kagome..."  
  


* * *

  
Sry that Chapter 2 was so short.. Please review!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

OMG, I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SOOOOOOOO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SRy!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plz forgive me, min'na! :( This chapter might be short.. soo... forgive me!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::Chapter 3::  
  
'What have I done?'  
  
I shook my head sadly and walked on. I didn't belong here, trapped in a time between life and death...  
  
Birds flutter from the forestry around me. An eerie silence fell upon the forest. And I knew why. The birds, and almost any animal that has crossed my path, fled from me. To them, I was a bad omen, a bearer of sadness. When I came near, they sensed my uneasiness, my grief. It was unsettling to them, so they always escaped. No longer am I appreciated...  
  
'I hope Shippo-chan is alright.'  
  
It had almost broke my heart in seeing my little friend in such distress. To him, I was a stature that brought bad memories.  
  
'The day of my death..'  
  
On the day of my funeral, the entire village had came. Even friends that I recognized from our past journeys. Where ever you looked, it was a sea of white. White, the color of mourning and rebirth.  
  
I was surprised back then to see Inuyasha in a white haori. It was a change from his Fire Rat haori.  
  
'A change from Inuyasha, on the day of my burning.'  
  
I had turned away when they had set fire to my body.  
  
'Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust.' I shivered, though the heat from the growing fire was intense, the idea of me burning in a fire gave me the creeps.  
  
"Why are you here?" A sudden voice hissed coldly. I tensed. A feeling of dread spread onto my entire being. That voice. So familiar...  
  
I turned around slowly, and gasped.  
  
It was Kikyou.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AIYAH! Shortest chapter in the entire universe..!!!!!!! ...maybe.. . Next chapter will be longer, promise! Gomen min'na-san! It's okay if u dun review for dis chapter. How 'bout da next? -puppy eyes- 


	5. Chapter 4

Ayte, let's get it on with! ^_~ ((BTW, it's in the 'regular' POV now))  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
::Chapter 4::  
  
Cold dark brown clashed with topaz. The tense air was heavy enough to kill. The chocolate brown eyes flashed with malice.  
  
"Why are you here?" Kikyou hissed. "You shouldn't be here!" The miko shifted uneasily upon her feet and backed away.  
  
"Kikyou... You can see me?"  
  
"Of coarse I can see you!" Kikyou snapped. "I'm a miko, aren't I!? Now answer the question, baka! Why are you here? Are you here to ruin my life again!? To take everything away?! To take INUYASHA AWAY!?!? To --"  
  
"NO!" The sudden explosion left Kikyou silent. Kagome's usually warm eyes were blazing with fury, fists clenched tightly at her side. Kagome inhaled sharply and closed her eyes briefly to calm down.  
  
"Why am I such a threat to you, Kikyou?" She asked in a more quieter voice. "Why do you hate me so? What have I ever done to you?"  
  
Kagome received nothing but a hard glare from her rival. Kagome sighed in defeat and leaned against the Goshinboku.  
  
"You shouldn't even be a lost spirit." A quiet voice void of any emotion broke the silence. "You don't have a soul capable of doing so. I have your soul. Without a soul, how can you be a ghost?"  
  
Kagome blinked. She never had thought of it that way. What Kikyou said was true...  
  
"I- I don't know..." She whispered. Kikyou's eyes narrowed. 'Is it something to do with her miko powers?'  
  
"Well.. If you know what's good for you, stay away from Inuyasha. Stay away from all of us. We don't need YOU to ruin our lives once again. Especially Inuyasha and I." A smirk tugged at her lips. "We're actually happy together, Kagome. Inuyasha loves me, and me only, without a doubt."  
  
Kagome's tawny eyes turned glassy with sadness. Kikyou smiled in satisfaction, knowing she had hit Kagome's soft spot.  
  
"I- I won't Kikyou. You win..." Kagome wiped something from the corner of her eye. "You always win..." She whispered almost inaudibly.  
  
Kikyou smiled. "That's a good girl. Anyway, I better get back to my fiancè, INUYASHA. Ta-ta Kagome. Until we meet again." With a wave of her hand, Kikyou calmly disappeared into the forestry.  
  
The young miko stared into the baby blue sky until the air was abruptly interrupted by a quiet sobs.  
  
"Inuyasha... I miss you so much..."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
:'( -sniffsniff- Poor Kagome.. Bad Kikyou! -_- Anyway, PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS ARE EVER SO APPRECIATED! Plus, ^_~ I updated, that should b enuf! Promise a longer chapter later. Kies? If I break dat promise... You can throw me in a trash can. -.- K, Sayonara!  
  
Arigato min'na-san for all your support!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~SingleGlassRose* 


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you 2 all of those who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! U dunno how happy dey made me. I am SO sorry dat I haven't updated lately. But I've been saying dat way too much, ne? T.T Srrry. Ooookay, let's just get on with it den?

Disclaimer:: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

The song in mentioned this chapter is called "Slipped Away" and it belongs to Avril Lavinge.

The plot of this story belongs to me though!!!

* * *

::Chapter 5:: 

"Shippo." Inuyasha commanded quietly. "Be still!" The young kitsune sniffled and rubbed his eyes. The mention of Kagome's name from Shippo's earlier outburst had left Inuyasha itchingly uncomfortable. ((A/N: Sorry, I don't think 'itchingly' is a real word, but please bear with me))

"Inuyasha," he whispered, "I'm so scared." Inuyasha patted his head impatiently, hoping the annoying kid would just think he was patting his head "comfortingly" and spill his story.

"Can you tell me what's wrong, Shippo?"

Shippo shuddered and clamped his mouth shut, and shook his head, looking as stubborn as ever. Something snapped inside Inuyasha as he watched the kitsune cross his arms. _That's it!_ Inuyasha decided angrily. _My kindness act is OVER!_

"DAMMIT SHIPPO, HOW HARD IS IT TO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU IN THAT FOREST!?!?!?!??!??!?"

The hanyou's sudden wrath shocked the little kitsune, and he looked at him through egg-platter sized eyes. Taking in rapid breaths, Inuyasha growled and punched the wall nearest to him.

Shippo flinched as he heard the sound of wood shattering into bits. Pieces of wood flew everywhere, leaving a large hole in the middle of the wall.

Inuyasha grunted and took the splinters out of his hand.

"That felt better." He muttered to himself. "Kikyou will kill me though... Haven't been able to beat the crap out of anything for _years_."

He suddenly turned to Shippo, who yelped and quivered under his gaze, never having saw Inuyasha so angry and violent since.. _That _unfortunate day.

"You ready to tell me what's on your mind?" He snarled. Poor Shippo nodded his head vigorously and collapsed on the hard floor.

"I- I saw..." He tried to start. "In the forest... I saw..."

Inuyasha glared and crossed his arms, tapping his foot patiently.

"I saw... Well.. I visited the Goshinboku.. and I saw............." It was there that Shippo drifted off and stared at his feet.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU FRIGGING SAW!!!" Inuyasha shouted. Shippo-chan jumped and said his answer in a hurry.

"I saw Kagome in the forest!"

There was silence.

Inuyasha stared, his golden eyes softening. He finally turned away and stared out the hole he had made.

"Keh. Shippo, Kagome is gone now.. You know that..." Inuyasha said quietly. Shippo bit his bottom lip, clenching a hand tightly.

"But Inuyasha, she spoke to me." The kitsune retorted. He wrinkled his nose in confusion when he realized what he just said. _'Didn't I just say that WASN'T Kagome a moment ago?' _Shippo glanced over at the half-youkai when he didn't hear his reply. "Inuyasha?"

But the hanyou wasn't listening. Staring out the hole that faced the vast forest, he was lost in his own world. Lost in a world full of memories both joyous, and painful...

* * *

"_Naraku, you're going down!" Inuyasha screamed. _

"_I doubt that," Naraku chuckled. His red eyes gleaming amusedly. "Once again, you will fail. But today will be different. Today, all of you will die." _

_  
The malice-filled being eyed the circle that has surrounded him. As he met each eye, shivers ran down the back of the injured opponents._

_  
Inuyasha. _

_Kagome. _

_Kouga._

_Ayame._

_Sesshoumaru._

_Kagura._

_Kikyou._

_Kirara._

_Sango._

_Miroku._

_  
Everyone was there. Hanyou, ningen, and youkai that have all joined hands just for one goal: To put an end to Naraku._

'_How foolish.' The evil hanyou thought to himself. 'Do they really think that they can defeat me, the great Naraku?'_

_  
Inuyasha's clawed hands clenched the handle of Tetsusaiga tighter. No way he was going to lose this time. After a year of looking for Shikon shards, and yet another looking for Naraku, he wasn't going to give up this easily. Two years of arguing, fighting, killing, watching innocents die, watching the ones he cared for get hurt, and he thinks he's just going to let Naraku kill them all!? _

'_I think not!'_

_-  
  
_

_With her arrows carefully aimed at Naraku, Kagome pulled feathers back further, causing the bow to stretch into a taut arc. Kagome had figured how to put two or three more arrows into her bow about half a year ago, and after months of training, she has finally perfected her skill._

'_I have faith.' She told herself. 'Once we defeat Naraku.. Once we defeat Naraku, after years of grief, Sango will be able have Kohaku back. After years of anguish, Miroku can finally have the Kazaana removed from his hand. After years of guilt, Kouga finally let go of his revenge for his comrades. After years of living falsely, Kikyou can maybe finally lead a normal life. After all the years of pain... Maybe Inuyasha can finally cast away his mask and be himself and live with the person he loves.' _

_She glanced over at Kikyou when she thought the last sentence. The resurrected miko had a determined look on her face, and like Kagome, she was aiming arrows at Naraku. 'And then, he can finally live happily...'___

She blinked as her eyes turned blurry. Why was she crying at a time like this? '_For everyone's sake, for Inuyasha's sake, we **will** defeat Naraku.'_

"_NARAKU, THIS IS THE END!!!" Inuyasha shouted. "PREPARE YOURSELF!!! KAZE NO KIZE!!"_

With that signal, everyone attacked. Arrows were let go, the power of Tokijin was released, Haraikotsu was sent flying through the air, Fuginomai was sent from Kagura's fan, etc. ((A/N: Sry all I said was etc, I can't list everything...))

_  
Naraku is strong. No one could deny that. But has he ever battled with the combined forces of his strongest rivals? No._

_A bright flash of blinding white light surrounded the area and everyone was thrown onto the ground as the attacks met their target._

"_NooooOooOooOoo!!!"_

* * *

Shippo's face turned into one of concern. "Inuyasha?" He repeated.

"Wha?" The hanyou shook himself from his book of memories. He glanced at the kitsune but quickly looked away again. Inuyasha got up from his chair and walked to the doorway.

"Don't mention what you told me today.. ever." Inuyasha said quietly, keeping his eyes averted.

"But why Inu-"

"**_Ever_**!" Inuyasha snapped back. Shippo fell quiet and bit his bottom lip uncertainly. Inuyasha exhaled and opened the door.

"Tell Kikyou I'll be back later tonight." With that, he slammed the door close, leaving Shippo inside, confused and worried about his friend.

* * *

After all the years of avoiding this time, the sights and smells seemed almost new. But they weren't. 

Inuyasha kept his arms pinned tightly against his sides, hands clenched tightly, and head bowed, he slowly walked toward the two-story house that was also a shrine.

"Kagome-neechan.."

The voice froze Inuyasha in his tracks.

'_No, I don't want to hear about Kagome anymore..' _He thought painfully.

Unable to control himself, Inuyasha poked his head around the corner, shocked when he saw the small recognizable figure of Souta.

Souta was kneeled before a small shrine in front of the Goshinboku tree, holding incense in his hands.

'_Who would he be praying to?' _Inuyasha wondered to himself.

"Neechan.." Souta's words were barely audible. That was when Inuyasha remembered. Even though Kagome's funeral took place in the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome's ashes were returned to the Higurashi family.

Not in the mood of talking to anyone or disturbing Souta's praying, Inuyasha leapt upon the window ledge that belonged to Kagome's room. The window was open, and Inuyasha went inside, looking around.

Though it's been almost a whole year from _that_ day, Kagome's room was left exactly the way it was. Schoolbooks were piled neatly in a stack on the floor, Kagome's makeup and a brush with a few strands of Kagome's hair was still on her desk. Pictures of Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, and Hojo were on her bedside table, and as Inuyasha leaned closer, pictures of Shippo, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Kaede, and himself were also there.

Inuyasha sat down on her neatly made bed and rubbed his nose. Kagome's sweet scent was still lingering in the room, though not as strong as before. Being in a room full of kagome, Kagome, _Kagome, _Inuyasha couldn't help it as his mind was once again lost in the world of memories...

* * *

"_NooooOooOooOoo!!!"_

_  
Naraku's cry of agonized defeat was bloodcurdling. It echoed across the opened battlefield and faded away into the distance.  
_

_Everyone painfully stood up and glanced over at the place where Naraku had been. In place was a pile of bone, and youkai parts, and flesh. Everyone was silent for a moment until the reality set in._

"_Yes!" The single word rang out loud and clear. They have done it! They have finally put the end to  
Naraku!!! Everyone cheered and cried with happiness, and even the great Sesshoumaru smiled.  
_

_Kagome jumped up and down, hugging everyone in __sight. Inuyasha smiled and hugged her back when she got to him. She stared up at him in shock and then grinned. She stepped back and Inuyasha watched as she walked over the steaming pile of Naraku's remains._

_-_

_Kagome stared down at the ugly remains of what used to be a person that was beyond evil._

"_You're finally gone, Naraku. Never to cause pain or destruction again." She said out loud smugly._

"_Like usual Kagome, you're wrong." A cold raspy voice answered. Kagome gasped when she felt something burning hot wrap itself around her ankle. She looked down to see the ripped up face of Naraku. He was grimacing slightly, but it was still recognizable as a smile. It was his hand that was around her ankle._

"_I won't die if I absorb the miko powers from you." He smiled wider. "While I will get stronger, you will become weaker."  
_

_A cold sensation replaced the burning touch of Naraku's hand. When Kagome tried to jerk away, she found that she couldn't. She could feel her energy quickly being dragged from her and into Naraku._

"_Help!" She tried to shout, but her voice was but a whisper. "What's wrong with me?"_

"_It's already working you see," Naraku sneered. Kagome bit her lip and looked back at her companions. But they were too busy celebrating amongst themselves to notice her dilemma._

_  
Her legs couldn't hold her up anymore and she collapsed. _

"_Help.." She wheezed. Naraku's grip tightened, and his face slowly began to heal itself._

_-  
___

_  
Inuyasha was the first to realize something was wrong. _

"_Kagome?" He looked around. "Kagome?" Then he spotted her. Laying in the dirty mud, looking pale, and topaz eyes beseeching.  
_

_He ran over to her, kneeling beside her. "Kagome, daijabou?" He asked, wrapping her arm around his neck.  
_

"_Naraku.." She choked. "It's Naraku." _

_  
Inuyasha tried to help her up. "What about Naraku?" _

_  
As if on que, he heard the all too familiar chuckle. He looked down at the pile of ruins and was shocked to see Naraku's face smiling back at him.  
_

"_The fuck!?" Inuyasha snarled. Inuyasha saw his enemy's hand attached to Kagome's ankle and he ripped it off.  
_

_Naraku laughed. "It won't help, Inuyasha." He said mockingly and watched as the hanyou set Kagome down and unsheathe Tetsusaiga.  
_

"_Even if you kill me, Kagome is left weak and she will die too." Naraku chuckled even louder, and the others came over, concerned about Kagome's condition and anguished that they thought Naraku could die so easily.  
_

"_Not likely." Inuyasha gritted his teeth and swung Tetsusaiga, sweeping away all evidence of Naraku's existence.  
_

_Sheathing his sword, he picked up Kagome and started running._

'_I have to get her to Kaede. Kaede will heal her.' He told himself frantically. He looked down at Kagome's now pale, and shallow face. Her breaths coming in quick gasps. Her skin cold and body limp. _

"_Kagome, don't give up. You'll get better, I promise."_

* * *

But she didn't. Kagome died the very next day.

Inuyasha wiped away the trail of tears that fell down his cheeks, finally noticing that somebody had left a small black machine on in the room. Soft music was pouring from it, and Inuyasha remembered it was called a "radio". He continued to wipe tears away as he listened intently to the sad song.

"_Na na  
Na na na na na  
  
I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

_  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
_

_Na na  
Na na na na na  
  
I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly  
  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
  
I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by  
  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somehow you're not coming back  
  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same, no  
_

_  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
  
Na na  
Na na na na na  
I miss you..."_

* * *

Wow, this was probably the longest chapter I've written!!! LoL, PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thaaaaaaaaank you!!! I luv all my loyal fans! 


	7. Chapter 6

Kkkkkk, I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!! Aren't you glad??? Please tell me you are. LoL, jpjp. Oh yah! Gotta say something: Here are some replies to those who were kind enough to review! -

inuyashasgurl6789 :: I'm glad you like my fanfic!!! Have you read my other one yet?

angoe :: Wow, you asking me if I'm ending it soon? Not even close!

SkyeFire-Katana :: Thaaaaaaank you for your compliment!!! Hope you like this next chapter!

Kiyako the Dragon Keeper :: Updated! :)

Tears-of-the-moon-goddess :: I do like the songs by Avril Lavigne, and while I was listening to the song "Slipped Away" I was like: OMG, THIS IS PERFECT!' LoL, your questions weren't nonsense. I updated as soon as I can, and I found the ending of your review quite amusing, thank you!

Okay, **THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SO MUCH** for reviewing I must say I am greatly disappointed in my best friends though, they said they would R&R, but I haven't a word from them.... Anyways, I got good news though! My school does a foreign exchange student thing, I applied, and I got accepted as one of the student ambassadors! I hope you understand this is my **CHRISTMAS PRESENT **to everyone!!! Okay?????? Right now, let's continue!

------------------

**::Chapter 6::**

It was time...

How long have I waited for this day?

This melancholy, yet in a way- wondrous day?

'_Hurry, hurry... Please hurry.' _I willed with all my might.

'_Quickly, quickly, quickly.' _I chanted over and over.

There was a luminous sphere that hid between dark looming clouds, giving the night sky an ominous look that was so creepy, that it even sent a small tingle through _me._

'_Almost, almost there.'_

A streak shot through the gap in the clouds, creating a moonlit pathway that made its way toward me.

'_Just a little bit more...'_

Smiling, I watched as the last bit of gloom lifted away from the bright full moon, revealing the sudden wholesome beauty that made me gasp.

Beautiful.

When I was alive, why didn't the moon look as beautiful as it did to me as tonight- regardless of how many times I enjoyed looking up at the stars? What if it has, but I just never had the chance to notice it? Does death really have that much an impact on how you look at the world?

Now, I _do_ know the answer...

It does.

The orb glowed with such brilliant elegance, that surely even the sun itself would be envious.

The pathway neared closer and closer, and I longed just to run into it and quickly let the miracle happen.

Instead, I have to suppress my apprehension and wait.

It wavered there a moment, just a foot away from my toes, as if the moon itself was teasing me on my impatience.

'_Come on. Come on, please?'_

Letting go one last breath, the stream of moonlight finally fell upon me. Consuming my whole body in its magnificent net, with no openings that would let me slip from its grasp.

I stood there with my arms outstretched, face lifted up toward the sky, hair and gown fluttering and being tousled by the sudden breeze that blew across the open meadow.

At last.

I could feel it. The soft cool touch that started from the top of my forehead and slowly wrapped itself down my body and finally out from my toes.

This was it.

This was the magic.

The old storytellers all say that magic was strongest at midnight, under the full moon.. and they were right. But that's not it.

Today.

I died on this day.

A year ago, on _this very_ day.

It was true. That old legend.

That the lost souls could live on the day of their death under the moonlight- just briefly- but that short time could give them a chance to see what it would feel like to smell, touch, and taste once again.

"Yes," I breathe and close my eyes. The sudden chill from the wind overwhelmed me as the pathway receded on its way back toward its mistress.

The cold wind.

Freezing, but wonderful.

The wind slapping the sides of my cheeks and blowing the hair into my eyes, having the ability to breathe in the crisp fresh air with the scent of wildflowers, and just being able to experience how it _feels_ to have the gown's silky material touch my skin.. was wonderful.

The kimono I wore was of pale soft lavender, made of the finest silk, with a silver sash. Pearls were strung across my long midnight black hair, and I wore traditional Japanese sandals upon my feet.

How strange it felt. To be wearing this formal attire instead of my usual normal school clothes, to be stuck in the Sengoku Jidai- a world I hardly knew- instead of being in the familiar bustling city of Tokyo.

Tokyo.

Just thinking of Tokyo made me think of our Higurashi shine, and thinking about the shrine made me think of the family that resides within it.

How big is Souta now? Was mama and ojichan coping along fine? Was Buyo being well taken care of? Did Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, or even Hojo-kun miss me?

I wrapped my arms around myself in futile attempt against the bitter cold. If Inuyasha was here.. What would he be doing now?

He'd probably build a fire to keep us warm, then sit in his usual stance. Sitting down crisscross applesauce, arms crossed, ears pricked, and the sheathed Tetsusaiga close in hand.

Oh, if only he _was_ here! To be here to have his arms wrap around me, and to have his warm hands intertwine with my own, with his soft breath caressing my skin, and to see the adorable blush that would come to his cheeks.

I sighed. How sad was I? But still, it makes me wonder...

Will I ever be able to feel the protective embrace of his arms again?

Will I ever experience the kisses that sends a rush of warmth that chases away the autumn's chill again?

Will I ever hear his voice- deep and caring whisper those three words: "I love you"?

Will.

I.

Ever.

How silly I am. Of coarse not. Can you imagine a dead person coming back to life?

'_Kikyou did.'_

I shuddered. The unexpected thought scared me. Would _I _be willing to live a life in a baked body that was not my own?

Nope.

Simple as that.

No.

A sudden call from a nearby owl made me jump. The sky was still dark, that was good. I had only until sunrise to enjoy myself.

Tossing back the loose hairs across my face, I patted the well goodbye and headed toward the Inuyasha forest...

* * *

((Inuyasha's POV))

Her face was pale and her hands were already starting to get cold. Each long breath she took made a gasping sound, and her face would contort into an expression of agonizing pain. As if each breath was a huge effort for her to keep up.

"I don't want to die..." She whispers to me, her grasp tightening on mine just for a split second before it weakened again.

I lower my face and kiss her.

"I love you, Kagome.." I said. She smiles affectionately as her eyes fluttered close. Her hands suddenly grew limp and they fell beside her lifelessly. I waited for her next breath.

But it didn't come.

She was still.

Completely still.

_Too still._

Realization quickly dawned on me.

"KAGOME!" I scream, grabbing her shoulders and shaking them roughly. Her head swung back and forth limply. "KAGOME, KAGOME!"

Hands grabbed my arms and body and tried to pull me back. Kaede tries to gently pry my hands off of Kagome's shoulders. I twist and tried to shake their hands off.

"Inuyasha! Stop this!" Kaede's voice was stern. But I didn't care. I need those eyes to open again and stare into mine.

"Inuyasha, please, you'll hurt yourself!" Sango's voice was desperate and laced with concern. But I was being stubborn.

"Inuyasha!" A sharp slap sounded across my cheek. I stop. I look up to see Miroku's remorseful eyes staring down at me. "Sorry I had to do that." He said quietly.

I look back down to my own hands, and gently lower Kagome onto the floor. I stood up, hands clenched tightly at my side.

Shippo's tear-stained face flickered with fear when he saw that my visage had changed into one of anger.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Sango's voice cried out. I ignore her and ran out the door. Out into the forest where relief was waiting there for me. A place to release all the pain and anguish that I felt right now...

--

"Inuyasha." Soft, quiet...

"Inuyasha." The voice called out again.

Familiar, melodious voice.

Kagome's voice.

Kagome's arm reached out for mine. I stretch out mine as well. But it wasn't close enough.

Her figure was quickly receding into the dark swirls of mist.

"Inuyasha, save me."

I ran after her. But no matter how hard I ran, she just kept getting smaller and smaller.

"KAGOME, DON'T LEAVE ME!"

* * *

I woke up.

I sat up abruptly, panting and covered in a thin sheen of cold sweat.

'_Damn dream!'_ I cursed silently, running a clawed hand through my hair.

I look to my side to make sure that Kikyou was still sleeping soundly. She was.

I got up and pulled on my haori, knowing that I wouldn't be able to sleep for a while.

The same nightmares had been repeating itself for the past week, and personally, I did not like it.

Opening the door, I took a quick glance back at Kikyou's sleeping figure. All the movement that came from her was the slight rise and fall of her chest.

I look in the direction of east, calculating that sunrise was soon to come, for I could see the slightest fringes of pink and orange.

Tugging the haori closer around myself against the morning's chill, I tread through the dew covered emerald blades of grass as I neared the forest.

I needed my comfort there. I needed to see the Goshinboku tree.

------------------

OMG, I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!?!??!?!?!?!? It's kinda obvious though... -- Okay, wow it's really late. 12:49 AM. I gotta get some sleep. OH YEAH!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I love all of you! As a present for _me_, you wanna review??? Aytes, thank you so muchies!!!

_-SingleGlassRose_


	8. Chapter 7

_Omg,_ I want to thank _everyone _for reviewing! You don't know how happy I was when I got all the reviews. Yay. A year has passed and it is now the year 2005. Wow. Omg, have you guys heard about the tsunami in Asia! My heart goes out to them. We are celebrating a new year while they are searching for a shelter. If anybody wants to, try and donate to one of the organizations that are aiding the people there. Kk, thankies.

Oh yeeeeeah, thaaaaaaaanks Sally for reading!!! **Happy birthday!!!**

**  
HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE ELSE!!!!!!!!**

------------------

****

::Chapter 7::

I reach out with my hand, quiet and unmoving.

'_Please?'_

The birds twittered excitedly and flew away from my outstretched hand. Disappointed, I lower my arm slightly. Another flock of small birds landed on the slim branch. I straighten my arm again, holding in my breath.

"Tweet?"

A small brown bird landed on my finger. I smile and stroke its soft silky fur. It had lazy dark brown patters twirling down its back, its head had a whitish color with a black mask on it. It chirped and cocked its head, a small chocolate colored eye scrutinizing if I was a good human or not.

I was probably so occupied that I didn't notice the rustling of leaves behind me until it was too late.

"Ka..go..me?"

I turn.

I gasp.

It was Inuyasha.

--------------------------------

((Inuyasha's POV))

That scent... So familiar. So hauntingly sweet. A scent that no other person- ningen or youkai could posses.

Kagome's scent.

In that direction!

I start running. That scent.. in the direction of the Goshinboku tree! Leaves and branches slapped my face as I passed, ivy on the ground clung onto my ankles and attempted to trip me, to slow me down.

'_Could it be? After all these years?'_

I suddenly erupted into the clearing and I froze upon the scene.

She had her back turned to me, a bird in hand, quietly talking to it until she sensed another presence.

My presence.

From behind, I could visibly see her stiffen. With a flick of her finger she sent the little critter off. Inch by inch, she slowly began to turn.

'_Hurry...'_ I was breathing hard. The thumping of my heart against my chest was loud, loud enough probably that maybe even the girl in front of me could hear.

Her eyes locked with mine.

Topaz colored eyes.

Kagome's eyes.

The long black hair that was strung with pearls, the slim figure that was adorned by a pale lavender colored kimono with a silver sash. Her light peach skin was flushed and glowing.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I blinked hard once, twice, three more times. Her appearance stayed.

Licking my dry lips, I asked.

"Ka..go..me?"

-------------------------------

((Back in Kagome's POV))

'_No, no, no!'_ My head screamed. '_He isn't supposed to be here!'_

My heart pounded loudly in my eardrums. Inside my very core, I could feel myself bending under the emotions that threatened to spill.

I shut my eyes just briefly, so I could hold in the tears that wanted to escape. Oh, how much I longed to see him here before me.. and here he is. But I don't want to have to break his heart. If he found out that I was just merely something trapped in the wrong world- the _living_ world.. He would be overwhelmed! As would I for having to break it to him.

"Pardon me?" I said quietly, making my voice a notch lower than it actually was.

"Kagome?" He repeated.

I close my eyes and open them again. He had taken a few steps forward.

I back away until I felt the cool bark of the Goshinboku tree against my backside.

I shake my head. "Excuse me sir, I fear that you are mistaken." Oh, how I wish my voice wouldn't tremble like that.

His eyebrows furrow together and his beautiful golden eyes look confused.

'_Why must I lie, why must I lie??'_ Because I had promised that archrival of mine, that's why... I promised her I wouldn't interfere with her life with Inuyasha. It would be better this way if I just let him believe other things.

'_You're lying to him. Wasn't your big thing honesty?'_

"I am not the.. Kagome.. that you speak of." His eyes burn into mine. I lower my gaze, afraid that he would be able to read the emotions that was obviously in them.

"Then who are you?" He stepped closer.

"Me? I am..." I stop. I NEED A NAME. "My name is.. Hirohata, Kasumi." I blurt out.

He frowned. "Kasumi.. as in _mist_?" I flinch at my mistake. Had I unconciously slipped him a clue?

As emotionlessly as possible, I nod.

He took another step. I inhale sharply. He was only about a foot away from myself.

"You remind me of a girl I knew.. a pretty girl that had captured my heart years ago." He whispers softly. My eyes blinked furiously.

"A girl that was so important to me.. that when she left, my heart was torn and tossed into the wind."

"Her name?" I ask, even though I already knew the answer.

"Kagome." His hand reached forward and caressed my cheek.

Time stopped for me right there. It didn't matter, as long as his warm hand was against my face, to have his eyes stare into mine. Oh how much I did misshis touch!

'_You still love him?'_ Nope, I'm completely over him..

He abruptly recoiled from me, eyes averted, face red.

"Gomen. I don't mean to frighten you. Sorry if my forwardness caused you discomfort."

'_You're lying to yourself! You love him. You want to run into his arms right now and hug him.'_

"No, it's alright." I say quietly. His eyes soften and they began to glaze over with sadness. "Come here." He willingly stepped forward. I wipe at a tear that had fallen out of his eye.

'_Inuyasha, Inuyasha...'_

He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand.

"You.. Kasumi..... Kagome."

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't watch him cry any longer over a person he thought was forever gone when she was right in front of him, comforting him.

"Inuyasha, I-" His eyes snapped open.

"How'd you know my name!" He demanded.

"I.. Please understand. I'm-" I was interrupted in my frantic explanation. For the last person I wanted to see hadburst into the clearing.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing her-" She stopped. Her eyes landed on me, and blazed with anger. "INUYASHA, get away from _her_!" She marched forward and pushed Inuyasha back.

_**  
SLAP!**_

I held my cheek gingerly, staring into her cold eyes. "Kagome, I thought I told you to stay the hell away from him." She grounded out.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha repeated. His gaze held mine.

"I'm sorry," I choke out. My feelings overruled, I let the tears fall. "I'm sorry."

Then I did what I should've done in the verybeginning.

I fled.

------------------

Kk, I'll update soon. One of my New Year's resolutions: To update more often. YAY! Okay, I gotta go, sitting here for this long has caused me great discomfort due to new circumstances. Sorry if this chapter is crappy, I have no time to reread over it right now. K, see that button down there? points at the left hand corner Click on 'Submit a review' and I will see how fast I'll update. Yay!


	9. Chapter 8

YAY!

**TwinklingStarz:**_Thanks Andrea, I'm reading your fanfics!Yes, it's true, we pale in comparison to Yume-sama._

**Akira 15: **_Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**jade: **_I appreciate your advice, I tried to make this chapter longer for your liking! :_

**Spiral-Kaze: **_As to your "what will happen next," here's your answer! Enjoy!_

**alexamae3: **_LoL, thanks for those compliments! I'm glad that I am able to write itwell enough so ina way that you are able to feel as if you are right there for them. Thank you so much, I appreciate it!_

**coopa: **_You are very welcome, I updated as soon as I could. Hope you like it!_

**Cute Miko:** _Love it? Wow, I'm so flattered! ;)_

**ranmayuusuke930: **_Hope you caught up by now, hope you like._

**Yusuke brat: **_Hehe, I wouldn't have called the last ending a cliff hanger, but o well, I want you to read and have fun! Thanks!_

**Masteroftheuniverse: **_Oh dear, are you threatening me? O.O Spurred by the idea I might get hit by a bat, I updated! If I don't keep my promise, I'm sure you're gonna be the first to remind me. LoL._

Domo arigato to those who reviewed! Yay. Okay, let's get this goin' on!!!

Disclaimer:: I don't own the anime "Inuyasha" it belongs to a great person named Rumiko Takahashi. But if only I could have Inuyasha though... -sighs dreamily-

Kagome: -WHACKS WRITER- You lil-!!!

Kikyou: -aims an arrow at SingleGlassRose- I'm warning you...

GlassRose: -rubs head- I'm sorrrrrrry!! Please please don't hurt me! T.T

-------- -------- --------

**::Chapter 8::**

"Kikyou!" His voice rang sternly. "What's going on?"

The resurrected miko stood in front of him, eyes still burning, physique quivering slightly with fury.

"Inuyasha, have you no idea on who that was?" She asked him, voice tight and on the brink of exploding.

The hanyou blinked and his eyes wandered in the direction of which Kasumi- no... whoever she was- went. Surely Kikyou wouldn't have hit a person she didn't know? But then again... she looked so much like Kagome. Those eyes. They held so much. Inuyasha had peered into those tawny eyes and saw pain, anguish, grief, desire, wisdom, and a secret that couldn't be shared.

There was a pregnant silence after Kikyou's question. Inuyasha stood there, unmoving, thinking. Could it be?

"Yes, and no." He said softly. '_Kagome's dead, Kagome's dead, so that wasn't-couldn't be her...'_

Kikyou raised a thin eyebrow and tossed a lock of straight black hair behind her shoulder.

"When did you meet her, then?"

"This morning." He answered. "She said her name was Hirohata, Kasumi."

"Oooh, I see." Kikyou said. The smirk twitched at the edges of her pale lips, but then it quickly disappeared and the anger came back to the surface.

"How dare she.. that little bitch, coming to meddle in our lives. Why can't that little imitation just accept defeat already? A pest, that's what she is. A pest that keeps coming back no matter how hard you try and get rid of it."

Those were the muttered words of Kikyou. Even though they were barely a whisper, those sharp triangular ears of Inuyasha's could hear almost anything, especially if the person talking was only about three feet from him.

'_Imitation. Why had she said imitation? Imitation-reincarnation... But, that was.. Kagome. Her reincarnation was Kagome. But that wasn't Kagome, she looked **like** Kagome, but that was Kasumi, right?'_ Inuyasha was confusing himself... well, not exactly. He wasn't stuck in confusion, he was merely stalling. There was a heavy blow that waited behind the door of denial and Inuyasha not yet ready to turn the knob yet.

"You don't think she was Kagome, do you?" Inuyasha asked uncertainly. Kikyou's face looked up in his direction, eyes narrowed.

"Of coarse not!" She snapped. "Kagome's _dead_, Inuyasha. _Dead_. That girl.. she could be that wench's reincarnation for all I care. But that _was **not**_ Kagome." Kikyou strolled forward and tugged at the half-demon's arm, turning him around and began leading him back in the direction of their village.

Inuyasha hung back, walking much more slower than his mate was. She yanked his arm impatiently while he tried to think.

'_What Kikyou said is reasonable. She could be Kagome's reincarnation, and that would explain why she looked exactly like her.'_

'_But what about her scent?' _Inuyasha suddenly thought. '_Even though Kagome was Kikyou's reincarnation, they vary in some things, and one big one was their scent!'_

They arrived in front of their house and Shippo was in sitting in the rocking chair, waiting. He leapt up at the sight of them.

"Inuyasha?" He called.

'_Shippo said he saw her. Said she spoke to him.' _

"Shippo, when you said you saw Kagome.. what did she say to you?" Inuyasha asked him. Shippo's bright eyes widened in disbelief.

"What!?" Kikyou shrieked. "You little brat, why didn't you tell me!?!"

The kitsune ignored the woman and looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes expectantly.

"You believe me." He breathed. Shippo no longer denied the fact that what he saw in the forest was an illusion. In a way, it was frightening knowing that Kagome was a spirit, yet in another, it felt relieving that Kagome was there watching over him. "Sh- she said that she was a ghost now. Nothing but a lost spirit, and that she -"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kikyou struck him.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I don't care!" She retorted. She pushed him into the house and slammed the door shut before Shippo could react to the strike.

"Why are you so worked up about this crap, Kikyou!" He shouted, infuriated by the fact that she interrupted Shippo's information and that she was going around hitting people.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She sat down on their futon, arms crossed, trying to look calm.

"You're all moody ever since you saw me out there in the forest with Kasumi."

"Forget about her, Inuyasha!" Kikyou rose and pushed Inuyasha with such sudden strength that he stumbled backward, tripped on something, and hit his head on the table.

"Dammit Kikyou!" He snarled. He sat up and rubbed the bump growing on the back of his head.

Kikyou was instantly there beside him, she kneeled and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Her voice was quiet now, and apologetic. She kissed his cheek.

"Yes, perfectly fine, and the bump growing on my head doesn't hurt one tiny bit." He said sarcastically. He instantly felt guilty. "Sorry, I didn't mean it." He got up, sat on the edge of their bed, and sighed.

"It's alright, darling." Kikyou walked over and pushed him gently back onto the covers and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

"Let's forget about all this, okay? None of this happened." She moved her lips and kissed his nose. Inuyasha paused and then nodded. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and hugged her for his own reassurance, ignoring the chill that Kikyou's body gave off. The miko smiled and leaned closer to his ear. "And I have just the right solution," she whispered in a low seductive voice.

She reached up and tugged the shoulder of her robe gently, exposing the pale skin of her neck and left shoulder. She slipped it down an inch more as if to entice him.

"No Kikyou." Inuyasha said firmly. He sat up and tugged her robe back up securely. "This isn't right." '_Not at a time like this.'_

"Why not? We're married." Kikyou's voice had a tint of impatience and anger in it. Ever since they married, Inuyasha had never once done anything that might of suggested that he wanted to mate with her.

"No," he repeated. "This isn't right. Not if we have to keep lying to eachother. I know you're keeping something from me, and I want to know what it is."

That struck her spot. Kikyou's jaw clenched tightly in anger.

"Foolishness. Stop thinking stupid thoughts, Inuyasha."

"I'm totally serious, Kikyou. If you didn't think that Kasumi-san was Kagome, you wouldn't have hurt her and called her an 'imitation'. She said 'I'm sorry' to you. You know what she meant by that, I know you do. Now it's time to tell me what's going on."

Kikyou was trapped now, what Inuyasha was saying was true.

"Fine," she bit out. "But first you answer my question. A question that I have been wondering about ever since we killed Naraku, but I was reluctant to ask. You answer, then I answer."

Inuyasha didn't look worried. "Deal."

"Okay." Kikyou sat back on her legs and placed her hands calmly on her knees. Her gaze burned into his as her mouth moved and asked the question: "What did you do with the Shikon no Tama?"

Inuyasha visibly stiffened. His beautiful golden orbs looked worried. He was silent for a moment, his mouth gaping, trying to decide if he should answer.

Finally, he sighed in a defeated manner and looked up, his eyes regretful, and sad.

"The Shikon no Tama..? I used it."

-------- -------- --------

Gomenasai for ending it there! I should go and do some homework now, don't blame me! 0:) Hehe. Please review, and tune in next time to find out what Inuyasha did with the Shikon no Tama!

Loves,

-_SingleGlassRose_


	10. Chapter 9

Heyhey! You know what? :( I am starting to feel that I am neglecting my other fanfic, "_Whom In Between_" and there has been some demands that I update that soon. So after this one, don't be surprised if there's not as much updates on this specific story. Sorry, and thanks. Now here it is!

--------- --------- ---------

**::Chapter 9::**

"You what?!" She whispered, unable to believe her ears.

"I used it. I used the Shikon no Tama." Inuyasha repeated quietly. He looked away from Kikyou's accusing features and bowed his head, making his long silvery bangs cover his eyes. A fist was curled up into a ball.

"I wished on it. I had... wished for.. Kagome."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_A lone figure was knelt beside a petite frame that lay beneath the _

_neatly made covers, his body hunched in a way that obviously illustrated loss._

_Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared at his recently departed love. Why did she have to leave? She was the one that had stirred his untrusting heart back into the one he had before all the betrayal and hate happened. She was the one that made him love once again and rediscover the need of protecting the ones he cared about. And now she's gone. Snap, just like that._

_A wave of guilt washed over his entire being, and two tears slid from his amber eyes. Why did she have to die? Why couldn't he, himself, have died instead? He had also broken his promise to Kagome. He had said from almost the very beginning that he would protect her, but try as he might, she always seemed to slip through his fingertips; like that time Sesshoumaru almost killed her with the stolen Tetsusaiga, another when Kikyou tried to hurt her with a purifying arrow, and when Kanna came and tried to absorb Kagome's soul into that mirror of her's, and how could he forget the time the cat youkai kidnapped her. But now he paid the ultimate price of not being able to protect her..._

_She looked so peaceful lying there. Her lips slightly parted, her midnight tresses forming a small halo around her pale skin. She looked so quiet and innocent, that Inuyasha almost expected her to wake up from the slumber and smack him for startling her._

_The object that was in his hand was soothingly cool against his skin, and made him feel calm. He opened his hand and stared at the Shikon no Tama that they had completed together._

_The translucent orb gave off a bright pink shine of renewed purity and hope, but to him, the glow was dull compared to how it looked when it had Kagome there to keep it pure. The Shikon no Tama, the Jewl of Four Souls: Ariami Tama (Courage), Nikimi Tama (Friendship), Fushigi Tama (Wisdom), and Shakimi Tama (Love), and it is said when those four things come together they become our Naobi, or heart. This powerful jewel that makes Youkai strong, and causes war and distrust between humans. Made by when the great Priestess Midoriko had battled with a powerful oni made up with smaller youkai, and when she was almost defeated, Midoriko had reached deep within herself and grabbed the demon's tamashi, but doing so also forced out her own soul, which was the Shikon no Tama._

_The jewel that could grant you one wish. One wish that might change the whole world. _

'_I know my wish.' Inuyasha thought. He didn't stop to think about the consequences, he didn't want to think about if the wish would fulfill itself or not. All he wanted was Kagome._

_He squeezed the orb tight with two hands and placed it in front of his heart, shutting his eyes he wished with all his might._

"_I want Kagome to come back. I want Kagome alive so that we can be together with all our friends, and this time, I promise that I will be all that I can for her."_

_A bright flash of pink filled the room, leaving Inuyasha temporarily blind. When it stopped, Inuyasha looked down into his hands, expecting the jewel to be gone._

_It wasn't. It was still in his hand, but it no longer had the glow and the aura of hope. It was nothing now but a worthless glass ball. _

_Fear bubbled up his throat. 'The Shikon no Tama is supposed to disappear!' _

"_Please move." He pleaded, watching Kagome expectantly for any movements. There was none. _

"_Why didn't it work!?" A loud crack was heard as Inuyasha involuntarily tightened his fist. "Stupid jewel, why didn't you work?!?" He flung the ball across the room in frustration and folded himself so that his head laid on where Kagome's stomach was under the covers. He hugged her tightly as tears started to fall. _

"_I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I tried, I really did..."_

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

_

* * *

_

"Baka, of coarse it didn't work." Kikyou said in a tight voice. "You know why?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"The wish was selfless. You made that wish upon the Shikon no Tama for yourself."

"But what about the time you were going to use it to turn me to a ningen?"

"That was going to be a wish for both you, and me." Kikyou explained impatiently. "The jewel of Four Souls will not grant wishes that are not for the benefit of others."

Inuyasha stood up and started pacing. "But it is! Then Sango, Miroku, and Shippo could've been happy again! So would've the others. Who was here with her medicine and bandages to help those in need? Kagome. Remember all those people at her funeral? Think about them, I bet every single one of them would want her here right now."

"I don't care about her funeral!" She yelled, then more quietly she asked. " But Inuyasha... do you really want Kagome alive, here, right now?"

Inuyasha stopped and looked down at the woman he had made his bride. She looked so sad and helpless, that Inuyasha kneeled in front of her and held her hands in his.

"Kikyou... please understand. I will always love you, but it's different. You will always have my soul, but Kagome has my heart."

The miko looked away from his eyes. "Fine, Inuyasha." She said quietly. She removed her hands from his grasp. "I see now that you can never love me the way you did in the very beginning." She sighed heavily. "And since you have told me the truth, I must do so also."

'_At least now I know why Kagome's still here.'_

"Your wish upon the jewel didn't fully come true, but only half of it did. She is not alive, but she is not dead. Kasumi-san was indeed.. Kagome."

It took a while before Inuyasha reacted. He leapt onto his feet in happiness, though his face gave away no emotions. He leaned over and gave Kikyou a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you." He whispered against her skin, and left.

'_Kagome, I will find you. Please wait for me.'_

--------- --------- ---------

Okay, now to me, this was a v long chapter. So please please please be nice? Onegai? Hehe, thanks minna!

Please click

the button

below!

I

I

I

V


End file.
